dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Vegeta (Universe 4)
Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) is a Saiyan from Universe 4 and is very similar to the one in the canon timeline, but failed to defeat Majin Buu with Gokū. Just as he was about to free Good Buu from Super Buu's body, he was absorbed. History This Vegeta lived the exact same life as his counterpart from Universe 18, though the battle against Majin Buu changed everything for the worst. Coola's Invasion In Age 764 on Planet Earth, Cooler and his armored squadron attack the planet with Vegeta still mingling on it. As certain events unfold, Vegeta is shown to be fighting Doore of the armored squadron, and easily winning against him. After nonchalantly killing off Doore with a powerful energy wave due to finding the fight boring, Vegeta senses the awesome power of Goku's Super Saiyan strength and becomes enraged at his rivals might. When Goku finally manages to kill Cooler once and for all, Vegeta silently fumes while watching the celebrating Z-Fighters from the shadows behind a rock. The Legendary Super Saiyan In Age 767 between the 20th and 26th of May on Earth, Vegeta is shown to be hanging around with friends and family while having a picnic at a festival. When Gohan tells Vegeta to come join them in the festivities, Vegeta sternly tells him that he should rather use his second day in the chamber instead of having a "good" time. Gohan happily retorts by saying that there is still plenty of time before Cell's tournament. Shortly after, Paragus arrives and invites Vegeta to become king of "New Planet Vegeta" and to help defeat the legendary super saiyan who has been destroying planets recently. Intrigued by the challenge, Vegeta accepts Paragus offer and goes off with him along with the other heroes. As certain events unfold, Broly transforms into his legendary super saiyan state and easily defeats the z-fighters while his power increases every single minute. As Vegeta is struggling to stand back up, Goku is shown to be the only one still standing and prepares to use the Spirit Bomb proposed by Piccolo. Scuffing the idea as stupid, Vegeta laments that the Spirit Bomb never works with him being the living proof of that. Despite seeing the spirit bomb tactic being ridiculous initially, he changes his mind upon seeing Gohan fighting against Broly all by himself. Motivated by his courage, Vegeta reluctantly gives all of his energy to the spirit bomb, which completes its development instantly. Broly is then hit by the spirit bomb and is presumed deceased upon hitting the comet. With the threat over, Vegeta is shown to be resting with the other z-fighters before Goku has enough energy to teleport everybody back to Planet Earth. Broly: Second Coming In Age 774 between April 20th and the 7th of May on Earth, Vegeta suddenly senses Broly attacking both Trunks and Goten over a distant ocean. Rushing at top speed as a Super Saiyan, Vegeta finally arrives upon seeing Broly kicking Goten straight into the ocean. Wasting no time, Vegeta immediately punches him in the face, but Broly manages to recover and block Vegeta's kick as the former yells "where is my son". With an opening available, Broly punches Vegeta straight in his stomach, which results in the two super saiyan warriors to engage in high-speed melee combat. When the two warriors finally get themselves into a deadlock, Broly begins to taunt Vegeta for not being afraid of him anymore, which makes Vegeta to smugly tell Broly that he has "remembered" how to talk. Before another action could be made, Gohan suddenly bursts out from the ocean and piledrives his entire body straight into Broly's gut, thus disengaging the deadlock. After regrouping with Vegeta, Gohan tells Vegeta that they must defeat Broly before he goes into his legendary form, but Broly catches on and immediately initiates the transformation. As Broly completes his transformation, Gohan tells Vegeta that nothing will hurt him now, with Vegeta sternly telling him that he already knows that. Confident that he can now defeat the "legendary failure" due to finding his power beneath Cell, Vegeta rushes after Broly despite Gohan protesting. After landing a solid punch to Broly's chin with no effect, Vegeta is utterly shocked before he is punched to the wayside of the battlefield, spewing blood everywhere from his mouth. Before Vegeta could be furthered attacked, Gohan intervenes as a Super Saiyan 2 and proceeds to battle Broly. After recovering and noting that Gohan is back to his good old days, Piccolo arrives and tells Vegeta that he has a plan to defeat Broly, with Vegeta initially refusing until he witnesses Broly's power doubling once again. After Piccolo tells Vegeta the plan, he goes off to replace Gohan as Vegeta prepares his Final Flash. After charging for a bit, Vegeta is forced to fire his mighty blast prematurely when Gohan hastily fires his to save Piccolo's life. As the blasts collide with Broly (including Goku's who teleported to fire his own kamehameha instantly), Vegeta powers down back into base form to cool off from the battle. After seeing Piccolo regenerate and telling the saiyans that Broly will momentarily fry alive in the sun, his analysis is proven true since Broly does indeed die shortly afterwards in the flames of the sun. Final Fate Standing right next to Goku as Super Saiyans, Vegeta listens to Buu gleefully gloating that they will all die inside of his body. Amused by Buu's "antics", Vegeta smugly tells him that it wont happen and grabs the tendon that connects Super Buu to Fat Buu. After loudly expressing his wonderment on what will happen if Fat Buu was torn out, Super Buu immediately yells "stop" and entangles Vegeta in his arms through his own bodily flesh. Unable to get himself free, Vegeta is slowly absorbed through the floor as Buu begins to transform. Upon finishing his transformation, Super Buu has successfully absorbed Vegeta, with the latter unconscious in one of his pods. Vegeta is not seen again until Goku and the others are absorbed by Buu as well. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful burst of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Used a full-powered energy wave version to kill Doore. Final Flash: An ultra powerful attack and Vegeta's strongest technique. Used against Broly to help kill him during his second coming. Transformations Super Saiyan Vegeta trained to reach this form after seeing Gokū and Trunks become one. Ascended Super Saiyan / Second Grade While Vegeta does possess this transformation, he has yet to be seen utilizing it. Super Saiyan 2 Between the Cell Games and Majin Buu's revival, Vegeta gained this form through intense training. Trivia * Although it hasn't been stated yet, but is could be possible that Vegeta and the others are now permanently a part of Buu now since they have been absorbed for 20 years. Whether it true or not remains to be seen. Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Universe 4 Category:Absorbed Category:Male